


Kitty, Kitty

by Dangerously_Demonic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Clayton is a Sap, Gen, Shapeshifting, loki is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: The most eligible bachelor in the city, Loki Odinson, announces a game for a chance at his hand in marriage: catching his cat and bringing him the trinket it wears on its collar. Clayton, of course, thinks this is the stupidest idea since the creation of the world and promptly ignores it. Naturally, the cat shows up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Loki & Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Kitty, Kitty

When the most eligible bachelor of the city announced a contest for his hand in marriage, Clayton thought it was stupid. When it turned out that the contest would revolve around catching said bachelor’s cat to retrieve some knick-knack attached to the collar? Clayton thought it was even stupider. Chances were, the damn cat would end up getting mauled by some dogs or hit by a truck. In a way, he felt bad for the cat since it’d apparently been caught up in some stupid as fuck game. Then again, humans could suck like that, he supposed.

So, he went about his own business and ignored the immature game that seemed to fascinate the city. Every now and then, he heard snippets of how people had tried to catch the cat, a black cat, no less. Some tried to bribe with food, others threw nets at it, still others tried baited traps. None succeeded, and most had hilarious stories about their failures.

A few had managed to get close, but ended up being rewarded for their efforts with a hiss and bloody scratch marks. Clayton wondered how long until someone ended up in the hospital from an infected injury. Cat bites and scratches could turn into nasty infections, or so he’d heard.

As Halloween crept closer, he found himself somewhat worried about the cat. Despite his claimed disinterest in the idiocy, he still followed it, mostly to silently root for the feline’s continued escape. In any case, it helped pass the time while he took a shit in the morning. Still, the festivities that Halloween brought, also dragged along a dark side to it. Superstitious idiots or just plain idiots who’d do less than nice things to black cats. Part of the reason why shelters never adopted out the black panthers in miniature around the holiday.

The night of Halloween, Clayton kept his porch light off. He didn’t want to entertain trick-or-treaters; he just wanted to watch his dumb tv shows in peace. Of course, the peace didn’t last at the sound of drunk people in his front yard. This actually prompted him to turn on his porch light and poke his head out. There, a trio of twenty-somethings had cornered something under one of his hedge plants.

“Fuck off before I call the cops!” Mostly because Clayton didn’t feel like expending the energy needed to kick their asses. Still, getting bellowed at seemed to be enough to cause them to scatter. From under the hedge came a soft hiss; he couldn’t tell if they’d cornered a cat or something else. Briefly, he went back inside to grab a flashlight and a blanket, just in case. As he stepped back outside, a black cat limp-slinked its way across his lawn.

“…Kitty kitty?” As soon as the cat looked at him, he threw the blanket on top of it and managed to bundle it up. Sighing, he tromped back into the house. “If you’re owned, I wanna kick your owner’s ass.”

For the time being, he ignored the angry hissing and yowling that came from the bundle as he made his way to the bathroom. “Oh, calm down. I just want to make sure the fuckwits didn’t break your leg.”

Upon reaching the bathroom, he closed the door, and carefully opened the blanket to hopefully keep himself protected from teeth and claws. When he couldn’t find any obvious injury, he finally opened the blanket entirely and blinked in surprise at the cat. It was none other than the bachelor’s cat. “…Huh.”

The cat perched on the toilet lid and _glared_ , while hissing at him. Clayton just rolled his eyes. “Don’t hiss at me. Hiss at your dumbass owner.”

Shaking his head, he slipped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to find something for the cat to eat. Considering the time of night, he’d have to make a call in the morning. For the time being, the cat could stay in the bathroom. After heating up some leftover chicken and filling a small bowl up with water, he returned to the bathroom where the cat resumed glaring at him…At least until he set down the food. “Yeah, I thought so.”

While the cat ate, he worked on fluffing the blanket up a bit to give a nice spot for the feline to sleep. A quiet chirp caused him to look over where the cat stared up at him with the greenest damned eyes he’d ever seen. “Feeling better, huh?”

Slowly, the cat stepping over to him and he held out his hand to let it sniff of him. “Was kinda worrying some assholes would go after you on Halloween. Guess you’re lucky it happened in my front yard.”

The cat ignored his offered hand and walked away to investigate the rest of the bathroom. No surprise, there. Finally, Clayton left the bathroom to continue watching tv. The next morning, he looked up the bachelor’s phone number. Loki Odinson, what a pretentious name. Sounded rich and snobby, honestly. This was only confirmed when the voice on the voicemail was undeniably British. “Yeah, some assholes were trying to kill your cat last night. It seems alright, but I have it locked up in my bathroom at the moment. If you can give me a call back, I can set up a time for you to come pick it up.”

By noon, he hadn’t gotten a reply back. Maybe the guy was at work? Who knew? That being said, Clayton damn near dropped his coffee cup when the cat lazed into the kitchen. “How the fuck did you get out?”

The feline merely gave him an unimpressed look before walking to the backdoor and pawing at it. Clayton sighed. “I really don’t want to let you out since I called your owner. At least your limp’s gone.”

When the cat continued to paw at the door and yowled loudly, prompting him to finally sigh and open the door. “Alright, fine. Don’t get yourself squished by any cars.”

He found it strange when the cat seemed to regard him for a moment before it sauntered off into the bushes…But honestly, he had more important things to deal with…Namely, his laundry.

When the cat showed up, two days later, Clayton felt puzzled. Even more so when it strutted into his kitchen like it owned the place. Still, he gave it a bit of the fish he had, then tried to shoo it back outside before it peed somewhere. Instead, the cat made itself quite comfortable on his couch. Finally, he gave up and sat down to resume his video game.

Somehow, this became part of his routine. The cat always showed up in the evenings and would loudly pester him till he gave it some food. Apparently, it liked his cooking. Then, it would pick a spot on his couch to watch whatever tv show or movie he’d chosen for the evening. The cat didn’t try to get attention from him, and he didn’t try to give it. They sort of…Ignored each other.

This gradually changed with Clayton telling the cat about his day while he made its food, each evening. Honestly, it felt nice to have something around besides the tv and frankly, he forgot about the stupid game and the trinket that still dangled around the cat’s neck.

Eventually, spring came around, causing him to open windows because it hadn’t gotten warm enough to bother with the AC. This often saw him stretched out on the couch with the cat stretched out along the top of the couch. Despite allowing the cat into his house for months now, he’d never touched it, never really tried, either. He just figured it would ask if it wanted to be petted.

Of course, this all changed the night he fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, he felt something heavy on his chest and sleepily looked up at the cat who peered down at him. It lightly batted the side of his face and he quirked a smile before carefully reaching up to pet it. “Finally trust me, huh?”

Clayton didn’t know what to expect next. The cat biting him, maybe. He sure as shit didn’t expect the cat to, quite suddenly, shapeshift into the Goddamned bachelor. Loki peered down at him with an amused smiled of his own. “Questions, actually.”

“What the actual fuck.” Clayton slowly sat up as Loki moved to sit further down on the couch. “You were the cat this entire time?!”

“I was. You can learn a lot about people in how they treat animals and what they do when no one’s around.” He tilted his head slightly and watched Clayton for a moment. “Why didn’t you ever try to take the trinket? You had so many chances.”

“I didn’t want to. I thought…I thought the game you were playing was stupid and irresponsible.” He rubbed his face, trying to process the fact that the cat had been Loki the entire time. It kind of made him regret saying some of the things he had. “Relationships…Don’t work out for me, anyway.”

Loki considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. “You said as much…But I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t enjoy being around you. So, I propose this: a friendship.”

“I wouldn’t…Be against the idea.” Clayton had to reluctantly acknowledge the few times he’d mention to the ‘cat’ about how much he hated being alone. “But I barely know you.”

“Then I suppose I should tell you about myself.”

“Yeah. Start off with that whole shapeshifting bullshit.”

Loki merely laughed.


End file.
